


dance with me

by drewtanaka



Category: NCT (Band), PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/M, bbff day1: teen fic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23698636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drewtanaka/pseuds/drewtanaka
Summary: in which siyeon asked jeno to dance with her.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Park Siyeon | Xiyeon
Kudos: 1





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> # now playing zendaya - love you forever.

“Coming here alone, Lee Jeno?”

He looked up from his cup of fruit punch and found Park Siyeon grinned at him, same cup like his in her hand. Around them, the other students are dancing and drinking happily. It was homecoming night. Jeno never planned to come, but Heejin dragged him and in exchange, she promised to take care one of Jeno’s newly born kittens. His allergy had become worse; his parents had to force him to let go few of his cats.

“My partner flee and left me broken-hearted,” he said in reply. This made Siyeon’s brows furrowed before she broke into a soft laughter.

“I saw her dancing with a group of boys,” she nodded to their left, and like she said, Jeno could see Heejin laughing and dancing with few of their classmates. She looked happy and this too, made Jeno happy. “Jealous?”

Jeno only laughed at her question. Was he? He couldn’t be sure. Yes, he had a crush on his best friend. He tried to confess to her, and the answer was the one he predicted: she said he was no more than a friend to her. But it felt like million years ago, he finally accepted the fact that they could never be together. The prospect of him and Heejin, together as a couple, seem absurd now. Sure, seeing her dancing with everyone else but him made a pang inside his heart but mostly, Jeno felt happy for seeing her happy.

“Don’t you plan on to have fun too?” Siyeon tilted her head, sipping her cup slowly but her eyes never left Jeno. “Surely you could do better than this.”

“Better than what?” he sipped from his cup too, trying to guess where would this conversation go.

“Sitting here beside the food stall, looking pathetic,” she shrugged.

“I’m not—”

“Dance with me, Jeno.”

She didn’t let him say yes, she didn’t let him protest, she didn’t let him say anything. She took his cup and put both cups on the table and then pull him from his seat, leading them to the dance floor. Some people skirted away, making room for them.

“Siyeon, I must remind you dancing isn’t really my forte.”

But she only rolled her eyes in annoyance. “Oh, just shut up and dance with me.”

So he did. The first two songs, he let her take the lead. He was nervous; he was trying to understand what just happened. But then he finally relaxed, he let her body moved along the songs. Three songs, four, and they were on their seventh now. His jaw ached from all the laughs and smiles but he felt better than he ever felt this month. Finally, Siyeon asked for a break.

They pour fruit punch into new cups, grabbed some fries and made their way out of the gym, into the quiet halls. Siyeon dropped her body on the floor in front of the lockers, he slid beside her. They ate their fries in silence, listening to the distant sound of other students’ and music inside the party. Siyeon laughed when the song changed to a waltz, Beethoven or something—he wasn’t sure. Jeno grinned at her.

“May I ask you for a dance, milady?” he remembered seeing a male character in period dramas do that. He did it mostly to annoy Siyeon, seeing her abrupt reaction to the song. He didn’t expect her to blush.

“My feet still feel sore though,” she mumbled. “And it’s not like I know how to _dance_ to this kind of song. Also, aren’t you supposed to bow or something when you ask a girl to dance?”

Jeno laughed. Really, how many times had he laughed tonight because of her? He already lost count at ten. “I’m kidding, I don’t know either. I think I’d be more terrible if we try to waltz.”

She elbowed him playfully. “You’re not terrible at dancing, you know.”

“Really?” This surprised him. “You’re saying this to be nice. Or to mock me.”

“Wrong, I’m doing neither,” she put another fries into her mouth, “I’m just being honest. You got nice moves. Besides, why would you think I’m nice? The last one I can see why, but being nice? Why would I do that?”

“Well, aren’t you?” because Siyeon only looked at him in confusion, he added, “nice, I mean, aren’t you nice?”

“Ah, you think so?” she smiled sheepishly.

“You rescued someone from boredom tonight.”

“Oh, right. Kind of a badass heroine, aren’t I? Perhaps I should consider it as my future career: Park Siyeon, rescuers of anyone in distress.”

“But why?” The question had been weighing him. When Siyeon approached him, he thought she was trying to make a small talk. Or he really looked _that_ pathetic and pity was what brought her to him. Either way, he didn’t think she’d asked him to dance. So he wanted to know why.

She took her time to answer. “Well, I wanted to dance.”

Jeno lifted his eyebrow. “That’s it? You could dance with anyone else. You know I’m a terrible dancer, so why me?”

“I told you you’re not terrible. I like seeing you dance. I like your moves. I—” Siyeon turned her face, avoiding his gaze. “I like you, maybe. I think. I don’t know.”

Needless to say, Park Siyeon had surprised him three times that night.

He was too stunned by her answer so he just sat there with his mouth open. Silence filled the air between them. The voices from the gym sounded more distant now. All he could hear was the sound of heart beating rapidly, but he didn’t know whose heart.

“Siyeon, I—”

But Siyeon rose to her feet, still not meeting his eyes. “Nevermind, don’t think about it. Are you still hungry? I am, do you want fries? I could grab us more fruit punch and fries. Do you want anything else?”

Jeno grabbed her hand before she could sprint to the gym’s door. “You. I want to dance with you.”

She turned, her eyes blinked. “Look, if it’s because of what I said—”

“It’s not. Well, maybe, it kind of is. But I really want to dance with you, again,” he bowed slightly and offered her his hand. “May I?”

Siyeon didn’t say anything for a few minutes and then she curved a mischievous smile. “Your posture is wrong.” But she took his hand.

“Wait, let’s dance to something from my playlist, or yours. I don’t want to dance to classical songs.”

“As you wish, milady.”

So they danced again in the school halls. They danced to five, seven and perhaps more than ten songs. They danced until they couldn’t dance no more. Jeno’s face muscles felt sore but he was happy. And again, he was surprised. Because Lee Jeno never thought dancing with Park Siyeon would make him _this_ happy.


End file.
